Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup system, a signal processing method for the image pickup apparatus, and a signal processing method.
Description of the Related Art
Color filters (hereinafter, will be referred to as CFs) through which specific wavelength components such as, for example, lights having respective colors of red, green, and blue transmit are provided on an element surface for each pixel unit in an image pickup element to obtain a color image. Hereinafter, red, green, and blue will be referred to as R, G, and B. A pixel on which the CF of R is arranged will be referred to as an R pixel. A pixel on which the CF of G is arranged will be referred to as a G pixel. A pixel on which the CF of B is arranged will be referred to as a B pixel. In a case where the R pixel, the G pixel, and the B pixel are collectively mentioned, those pixels will be referred to as RGB pixels.
A configuration is proposed in which a proportion of pixels which are facilitated to obtain luminance information is increased to improve a sensitivity of the image pickup element. The sensitivity is improved by using a white pixel (hereinafter, will be referred to as a W pixel) through which light in a visible light range widely transmit among those pixels, and it is possible to obtain an image having a high signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-55038 discloses an image pickup element in which the RGB pixels and the W pixels are arranged. Hereinafter, the RGB pixels and the W pixels are collectively mentioned, those pixels will be referred to as RGBW pixels. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-55038 discloses a configuration in which an image processing unit performs blur correction processing on an output signal of the image pickup element including the RGBW pixels.